Demetria's Secret
by JMG2121
Summary: Demetria,young girl who knows about the Night World,But the Night World Doesnt know she does.Secretly Her Aunt,A Witch of the Night World,takes care of Demetria after her parents died of an un-explained car accident. made up characters,based on Night Worl
1. Introduction

Disclaimer; Don't Own Anything, but these made up Characters :).

this is a introduction to the story, basically tells you what its about; Demetria's parents died, she lives with her aunt a witch from the night world, she knows everything about the night world even though she should because then she would be dead. so different from normal girls her age, to find out why read on! :)

* * *

A long time ago when I was little before my parents died, my mother told me a long story on people who belong to a world called, 'Night World'. At such a young age I persisted on her repeating the story over and over before I could drift off in sleep and dream more about these 'people'. The stories were magical, the people were all different living together in secrecy; Vampires, Witches, Werewolves and Shape Shifters. Though my mother told me these stories were not to be shared with others, and she told me the consequences if these people from the Night World were to know, I knew it could end badly for me and everyone around me.

When I was young they were stories but as I grew older I was told of the importance of them, these weren't just stories, but they were a secret, a legend to be kept and not passed to others or even talked about. I took it to heart, I wrote down everything that I knew from memory, I knew these stories meant more then just mere child tales. My mother never stated that it was true or real, she just clarified that I shouldn't tell anyone, and for some reason I knew I never would.

My name is Demetria and I am 16, my parents died 4 years ago in a simple car accident. For some reason though I had a deep feeling it wasn't just a car crash that killed them, it was more, but I never asked my Aunt Gilda; afraid I might get in trouble for even mentioning such things. I wasn't scared of her, I was more afraid of how it could affect Aunt Gilda; she was very close to my mom. They weren't actual sisters but very close friends and I had no one else to turn to.

Well as it turns out, Aunt Gilda belongs to the 'Night World'. She would tell me of the stories as my mother would but as my mother did, but with more force, my Aunt enforced how dangerous, well deathly it could be for me and her if anyone for the Night World were to know what I knew. Though, my Aunt told me everything she possibly could and mostly the rules, but the one thing I could not fully slip from my mind was the obscurity of the term 'Soul Mates'.

Two people who are destined for each other, no matter how different they are or where they came from, they are meant for each other. My Aunt even told me of stories of people from the Night World finding out there Soul Mates were Human, or as some of them say; Vermin. But if the elders of the night world were to know of this and find out a night world person was in love with a human they would be sentenced to death, no matter what.

This is my story.

* * *

**Okay, this fanfic is on the novel; Night World. None of the characters in this fanfic are from the novel, i made them up myself, i may use some characters from the book come in.. but the main characters are mine, i made them up. this is my first fanfic of Night World so it might not be great, but leave me some reviews if you think i should make some changes or reminders for further chapters! enjoy the rest! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

'_Great, A new day, new people, new place, and a new school; Deep River High School__'__. _I silently mumbled to myself sitting in the back of my Aunt Gilda's old Cadillac, how did she even afford this? Well she is a witch so I wouldn't be surprised if she used some kind of spell to get it.

"Demetria Elizabeth Hearting! Don't you think I didn't hear that missy" she said strictly as she scowled to me through her rear-view mirror.

"Now listen to me, I know its hard for you to move a lot in the past few years, but you have to understand it is for the best and I have a feeling this place is going to be better, maybe we can stay for a longer time, maybe make a place to call home"

I instantly felt bad I knew she was trying her best for me, though I don't know why we had to move exactly. I don't think it had much to do with her and better locations to sell her potions and work, deep down I had a feeling it had more to do with my parents death and the night world elders, but there's no use fighting with her.

"I'm sorry Aunty, I'm just tired that's all I guess, I'm not so used to waking up this early". I said softly with a small smile to reassure her I wasn't going to make a big deal about this move.

Back in Germany where we lived last, their school hours were completely different; we would go to school around lunch time and finished right before dinner. But here in California, school started early in the morning around breakfast and ended a few hours after lunch. At least that would leave me more of the afternoon to study and help work in Aunt Gilda's Shop.

"You know for a town called Deep River, it doesn't seem like it fits right? It looks more like the sun is always out and hardly rains". I said bleakly looking out the windshield of the Cadillac; I was so used to cloudy weather and little sun back in Germany.

"Well good then, you look quite pale too, I would possibly even mistake you as vampire." she quietly whispered over her shoulder to me. Though no one could here us, she still feared speaking to openly to me, the human, about anything related to the Night World.

"Okay Listen Demi, I know we've repeated this many times, but to go over it again-", oh great here comes the 'Beware the Night People Talk'. "- if you tend to pass anyone who has unnatural beautifulness to them, more than normal coloured eyes mainly silver, you steer clear and do not, I repeat, do not interact with them!" she said with in a deep tone clarifying her rules once again.

I nodded with serious attention. I fully knew Aunty was looking out for me and I've seen these Night people many times come in and out of Aunt Gilda's shop. Of course I wasn't able to come in contact or a close distant with them in case if they suspected anything of me. A human living with a witch isn't quite common, well technically it just wasn't heard of. I had to be invisible, unseen to the Night People who stopped in auntie's shop. They just thought of me as some useless child watering plants.

My Aunt Gilda was a Horticulturist to humans, but to the Night People she was The Witch of Plants, Spices & Nature. It was her true passion, she could some how in a way speak to the plants and knew everything about them, and she sold these plants and spices to witches worlds wide.

Slowly the car was pulling to a stop; I looked out to see in front of me a three story red brick building. Looking straight ahead was the main entrance with big blue doors swallowing hundreds of kids, higher up in the center of the main entrance was a tower with a huge clock and block black writing, reading out 'Welcome To Deep River High School, Home of the High Achievers'. Great, already expected to achieve greatness, what a treat. Sensing the sarcasm already building up inside of me and scrunching my face I knew I had to at least look a bit happy in front of Aunt Gilda until I got away into the death trap of high school.

I slowly took my time getting out of the car and putting the strap of my backpack on my shoulder, shooting one more glance towards the school and then back to Aunt Gilda.

"Well, let's hope for the best, will you be picking me up after school?" I asked questionably not knowing the driving arrangements, I was legal to drive and hoping soon I would be able to drive myself, at least make some what of an impression on my fellow classmates.

"I have a few things to do today, like setting up and getting everything settled, making some calls around, so I've arranged for you to take the bus after school." she said giving me an apologetic smile.

Oh great, worse then getting a drive to school is having to endure the first day of school sitting alone on the bus ride home not knowing anyone.

"It's alright I'm sure ill be fine, thanks for the drive, ill see you home later." giving Aunt Gilda a final wave good-bye.

I quickly turned to the main entrance and walked my normal fast pace, with my head down, forcing my dark brown mid-length hair to fully cover my face and emerald green eyes, only allowing my small heart shaped lips to be seen. I didn't want to be seen I just wanted to keep to myself and blend in.

**Well, i hope you like it! let me know by reviewing it and telling me what you think! ill write more if people become more interested, and i have some good ideas! gah i need buy the rest of the Night World books too! so bare with me everyone! te he! enjoy :)**


	3. Chapter 2

I was finally in the school and making my way to the front office, I sat waiting for the secretary to assemble my schedule and locker information for me. After a few minutes I had my stuff and I was now making my way down the main hall, again following to my normal fast pace and not making any eye contact with others.

'_1167, 1168, 1169, 1170...'_ "Damn" I muttered to myself, I dropped some of my books on the floor while concentrating too hard on which locker was mine. I picked up my binders, notebooks and scattered pens and pencils. I instantly thought to myself, '_where is my theories notebook?_' I frantically looked around and heard someone behind me.

"Um, I'm sorry but I think you dropped this?" I slowly turned around to the husky voice of a guy who seemed to be about 6 foot, a good few inches taller than my height of 5'6. I looked up to his face, he had a well defined strong jaw, tanned skin with jet black hair and the most beautiful deep brown eyes. I gulped

"Ugh, um, y-y-yea that's mine, thanks" '_oh my, I'm acting like such a fool! Just get your stuff and quickly find your locker. And stop looking at his eyes like a creep!'_

"here you go-" as he handed me my precious hand made notebook back, "I couldn't help but notice how beautiful this book is, where did you get such a notebook with the amazing design and amulet lock?" he asked me questionably.

"Um-" '_oh for goodness sakes! Say something', _"I, actually made it myself." I could feel myself slowly blushing and tilting my head down so my hair could cover my face while I quickly put my book away.

I always had a knack and passion for jewellery design and welding ever since I was little. Living in all sorts of places, especially out in fields with sheds and tools next to a gardening farm my aunt owned. I used most of my extra time finding some of the prettiest gems, stones and jewels to weld together and design my own jewellery. And each set of designs I had they had a story or a different feeling to them, as if by just wearing the necklace, earrings, bracelets or rings you suddenly had a overcome of power and emotion. Maybe I was just really good at making them.

"I've never seen something so unique before, I feel like its very secretive and special to you, you MUST be in the welding advanced course here? Oh by the way my name is Julian." he finally added with a smile and shook my hand.

I was still in utter shock and a little embarrassment, I felt some weird spark between us, but coming back to realization I stated.

"I, ugh, have to go and find my locker and get to class, thanks, bye." I swiftly turned around and made my way around the corner to my locker, dumped all my stuff but my biology textbook and binder. This is going to be a long day.

After a long day, I was happy to get to my locker and get my stuff and go home. For some reason all I could think about was those deep, silky, chocolate browns eyes intently staring down at me this morning. After walking out of the school at an unusual slow pace for me I remember I had to get on the bus, '_oh know I'm going to miss my bus, and on the first day! Great job Demetria, this will be a great story to tell Aunt Gilda.' _Finally coming back to realization I Through my back-pack over my back and started to sprint for the entrance of the school. As I finally reached outside to just see the busses rolling off onto the road, and that was my ride home, great!.

It also doesn't help living with someone who is all Eco-friendly and rage against technology, so of course I don't have a cell phone to call my aunt, or for the matter of fact, anyone. I plunked myself on the sidewalk curb of the school trying to think of a solution; option A, try walking home and not get lost, option B sit here and wait until Aunt Gilda figures out your not home, option C get in a car ride with a stranger- no scratch that, id rather not get kid-napped and raped.

'_So option A is my best solution, how far could it really be? Ugh! Who am I kidding, Aunties house is all the way across town in the country, it will take me hours to get there!'_

I through my head between my legs then pinched the bridge of my nose thinking, '_what am I going to do, screwing up again Demetria!'_

I turned around to hear a car pull up next to me and saw those same bold brown eyes staring at me and a questioning face. He turned of his truck and jumped out starting to walk towards me.

'_Oh great, this day just keeps getting better and better.'_

"Hey, um, I just noticed you sitting here and was wondering if you had a drive home?" he waved to me and asked while lightly messing with his shaggy black hair.

"well, actually I lost track of time getting out of the school and missed my bus, so I was just going over my options on how to get home, I think I'm just going to sit here and wait for my aunt" I stated nervously and sat back down looking towards the road.

"Oh, well hey, I don't mind giving you a lift if you want? You could be here for a while and its going to start getting dark."- I turned to look back at him and was thinking, I don't even know this guy, but I guess he's not a complete stranger who is going to kidnap me and rape me. At least I hope not, he's pretty good looking so that would be a disappointment.

It was silent for a few moments, '_oh gosh! Stop thinking to much and say something before he thinks you're a complete idiot!'_

"err, um, yea sure, thanks that's very much appreciated." I shyly smiled and stood up grabbing my bag and tilting my head back down, letting my hair cover my face of embarrassment. _'did you just say - very much appreciated- oh goodness what are you, a 60 year old women?' _


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm sorry this took FOREVER! for me to make the next chapter, i didn't have writers block and i wasn't too busy, I'm just plain lazy! but its up now! and the first week of school is over, so hopefully i can think of some ideas for the next chapter and have it up sometime next week, or maybe even this weekend! well i hope this chapter is alright, and ill try to get into more about the Night World and such in the next chapter!! review please or message me if you have any concerns, comments, questions or anything else! id love to hear it!.. even criticism! :) love you all!!**

* * *

I silently walked over and glazed over the car next to me, it was solid black and sleek, a mustang. I gawked at it for a few seconds until I heard a smooth voice call over.

"So…… Are you going to come in? Or standing there" he asked and silently laughed at my gawking I'm presumed. _'Why oh why am I such a nerd? Its like I've never been in a guys car or near a guy… wait cancel that, I NEVER have been in a guys car or even this close to a guy' _caring out a conversation in my head while I opened the car door and got in.

"You look like your deep in thought, mind if I ask what about?" he asked me while keeping his eyes on the road and slowly changing the music station and turning the volume down.

"I was just thinking about, '_oh _jeeze_ make something up!'_ What a nice car this is". I stated, at least I wasn't completely lying.

"oh well thanks, my dad bought it for me once I got my drivers licence, a bit over the top huh?" he rolled his eyes while pulling a flattering smile on his beautiful face, as if he was almost embarrassed to be driving such a hot car.

"Well, it's definitely an awesome car for sure, I just recently got my drivers licence too, but I'm still working on the whole car thing". Almost drifting into another one of my daydreams; driving my picture perfect little blue bug car from the 70's.

"I see, well I hope you get your car, I could see you driving something vintage, small like and cute". He grinned towards me, and turned back to the road.

"That's funny, because my dream car is a blue bug car from the 70's, I've always wanted it since I was little, and my mom had one". I glanced towards the window thinking about that old car sitting in our driveway looking antique, yet so perfect.

"Oh, she did? Do you not have it anymore?" he questionably asked me with a tint of confusion on his face.

"Actually, my parents died in a car accident years ago, in that car, so I don't think it's up for repairs". I tried to make a joke out of it to hide the small hint of sadness in my voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry for your lose" he silently spoke and he's face looked upset for me, I didn't want to see such a beautiful face look so upset.

"No, it's fine! It was long times ago don't feel so sad for me, I miss them but I also love my Aunt Gilda very much and I'm glad I have someone". I added quickly hoping to reassure him that I'm alright, and to hopefully see him smile so wonderfully again. _'Wow, _I'm_ head over heals, and I just met this guy! Okay, you're not in a love girl, collect your self'_

We were just turning down my road passing the ocean of grass and trees on both sides of the road.

"Oh, my house it's just here, 218". I pointed to the driveway on his right side of the road.

He pulled in and halted the car to a stop; I picked up my bag and opened the door to get out when he quickly yelled for me to wait.

"Hey! Do you need a ride to school tomorrow or something?"

"Well actually my aunt usually drives me in the morning, but thanks for the offer, bye." I waved good bye and walked for my house.

"Oh, okay. Well, will I see you tomorrow?" he yelled back and was now leaning himself half out of the window on the drivers side intently staring at me with those smothering chocolate brown eyes and a bit of hope on his face.

I turned around and said, "Um, sure, I guess so?" why does this hot guy want to see me of all people? I'm the quiet new girl. Nothing special.

"Good" he grinned and reversed out of the drive way and drove away.

_I was in a daze and realized. Wait! Do I have plans to see one of the hottest guys I've ever met, well, seen, and have plans to see him tomorrow at school? What is going on with the world?!_

I was intently thinking to myself until I noticed I've been standing outside for about 10 minutes.

I raced up to the house taking every two steps up to the porch almost tripping on the last one; I hardly took notice having too much on my mind after an overwhelming first day. I remembered back to last year in Germany, and many other places where I was new, no one ever really thought much of me and or said anything really, I usually got a lot of stares and some boys harassed me a bit, I only guessed to annoy the new girl thinking to get some, I definitely tried to steer clear of them.

For some reason though as Julian seemed to want to get to know me a bit like some boys in the past have, he didn't try to push me to much and obviously didn't harass me with obscure compliments and whistles to annoy me. He seemed like a genuinely good guy, and I felt like I somehow connected with him and was intrigued to know more about this gorgeous guy with deep, thoughtful, brown eyes.

I opened the front door and yelled in, "Aunty I'm home!", and this time I wasn't trying to sound happy and excited, I actually was for the first time coming home from school.

Aunt Gilda strode around the corner of the living room from the kitchen, with a dirty apron on, a huge sun hat and gardening gloves. I assumed she had been doing all sorts of things all day and getting straight down to hard work right away.

"Oh honey! How did it go? Make some new friends, enjoying your classes?" a ring of emotions and questions spilling from her and searching for some answers from me in hope.

"Yeah I did, I mean, well I didn't really make a lot of new friends, there were some nice people but I was busy running around all day getting all my work together from classes and speaking to teachers and such so I didn't have time to really sit down and talk. My classes are fun though! I have Biology, Welding and Wood shop, Outdoor Ed, and History and Mythology. I'm so happy; they are some great classes for sure." I was almost jumping up a bit in joy, I wasn't sure if this was because I was in good classes I loved, or the fact that I might have a crush on a guy who notices me.

"Well that's just great, I'm so happy it worked out well for you dear, I actually have a surprise for you, why don't you come to the back barn with me? I have something there for you" a vibrant smile grew across her face.

I had a feeling this move wasn't going to be as bad as the others, but I had a deep feeling living here there was a lot I was going to find out.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey People! well im so sorry this has taken me forever to get up, but with school (grade 11), work and sports and everything i can ever find the time to just sit down and write! as i think i said before im extremely lazy, but im always busy.. anyways not about me!**

* * *

I finally finished the fourth chapter, sorry if it sucks! but i tried to make it alright, as i might have promised before i added a bit more detail on her whole night world stuff, well not really, but some hinters there.. but i cant say! well anyways, i hope you enjoy it! and leave some reviews please because then maybe ill try harder to type out more and faster!! :) love you all who read this!! xo- Jasmine

My Aunt directed me out the backdoor towards the barn; I followed right on her heals, excitement humming throughout my whole body it seemed as if this day was getting better as it progressed.

We came up to the huge gray wooden old barn, we lifted the wooden board keeping it shut and open the too huge doors letting the sun light poor in.

I gasped.

I stood there in total shocked and turned to my Aunt Gilda, confusion, happiness, excitement, shocked were all rolling around inside of me.

"I-I-Is this" I stuttered while pointing at the small blue bug car sitting in from of me, it was a shiny navy blue with a certain glint of sparkle to it, the interior was all beige leather with brown and beige dashboard. "For me?" I almost chocked out the last word with a squeak and turned back to the car in total awe.

"Of course honey! I thought with moving around so much and your growing up so fast the least I could do is give you a bit of freedom and a gift for being so good for me as if you were my own daughter, I'm proud of you and plus I don't think you want me driving you around all the time!" Aunt Gilda said while exaggerating with her arms.

I couldn't help standing there with my mouth still wide open with shock and tears of happiness slowly working there way out of my eyes. My aunt stood there still babbling on, I walked over and gave her a huge a hug.

"Aunty this is best gift I have ever been given, and you have been more a parent to me then I would have ever expected. I'm so glad I have you I wouldn't ask for more!" I squeaked out while tears were constantly flowing down my face.

"Oh sweetie! Your just to much for words, now common lets go inside and have some dinner and talk about your day, I have your favourite pie in the oven". She said while I could tell she was trying to soak up the last of the tears that rolled down her face.

"Um, strawberry rhubarb?" I croaked out.

"Well of coarse, there's nothing better!" she stated while flashing her sunny smile I love to see.

Maybe this time we would stay here longer and I think I'm going to like it.

After a good two hours of talking with aunty I made my way upstairs to finish up a bit of my homework and get some unpacked boxes put away. My room was just perfect, it wasn't huge but it was a lot bigger then the rooms I have had before.

The room was painted a light blue like ocean colour on old wooded walls that looked antique, well the whole room looked antique. My bed was a white wood canopy bed with silk and satin blue sheets that matched the colour of the walls. When you entered the room my bed was to the left and to the right were also a matching white wood desk and an oil lamp with blue patterns running along the white shell. And straight across from the entrance was a window seat, it was perfect.

I finished unpacking everything and my homework done with just enough time to go out to the shed to maybe start a bit of my welding and work on a necklace I've been inspired to make from the feel of my room; something comfortable, antique and in all, just beautiful with time.

I got to the shed and laid my hand softly on the car and glancing over it. It was perfect. I turned over to the wooden table and got to work with my tools and wire and started to get to work on the necklace I had planned out in my head.

I found tons of gems, stones, and precious jewellery over the years and knew exactly which ones would work perfectly with this necklace. I picked out a beautiful sapphire blue gem as the centre piece, it belonged to my mother. When I was little she said it was a precious gem that was passed down in her family from women to women as a resemblance of home and love and it would one day be mine.

That's when I knew I had to use it, the gem reminded me exactly of my new room; comfort, peace and love. I blessed the stone saying a small phrase of love to it that I found from an old book of my moms that I assumed was all her poetry and fun writing of mysteries, they almost seemed like spells or magic. My mother's book was now my theories notebook, aside from all my mothers writing was my own passages and notes I kept, there was also drawings of all my jewellery and welding designs of the sort.

So I used a simple phrase of my mothers and blessed the stone and giving it a final kiss to seal it, after I was done it seemed as if the stone of the necklace itself was emitting off onto me all the emotions I thought of and sang to the necklace. This happened with all the things I make and sang my little phrases, songs, poetry and chants to. It was as if they held some sense of power over them and even people sometimes noticed it.

I think it just showed I was good at something and I loved the fact that next to my shyness and lack of people skills I was good at something for me and it made me feel some kind of control and power.

I put everything away and carried with me my new beautiful necklace back to the house, turning the lights off and closing the doors of the shed giving one more glance over my car.

I got in the house and said good night to my aunt and went straight to my room, I took a nice long shower to clear my thoughts of an overwhelming first day. I got out of the shower and looked myself in the mirror.

I looked straight at my eyes, _why am I so different from everyone else? My eyes are so weird, all silvery and green and my skin so pale with only a few freckles lining under my eyes. Even my hair is so plain and brown with so much volume to it, ugh, no wonder boys always gawk at me like they've never seen someone like me before, well I guys I am different from the norm. Ill probably end up lonely living by myself because I'm so weird. _

After having a silent argument with my mind I finally decided to get some sleep if I wanted to get to my classes on time tomorrow and maybe make a good impression. I laid my newly welded necklace on my desk and smiling with perfection across my face knowing that I truly made something wonderful again.

I turned off the lights and got into bed, tired with all the events of the day I quickly dozed off into sleep dreaming of those wonderful chocolate brown eyes smothering me and intoxicating me with that one million dollar smile, I knew I was falling, and fast.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, yet again sorry this took so long I'm always so busy or too lazy, I know they chapters seem probably pretty boring but hopefully once I fully get past all the small details in the beginning and clear things up it will be better! I'm new at this so bare with me!. This chapter is a little short I wrote it at work.. Ahah yea… but Enjoi! xo**

* * *

I got up the next morning extra early wanting to look a little better than my normal. I put on some gray skinny jeans, a green flowy tank with my socks and Birkenstocks. Green usually looked best on me; my aunt says it brings out my silver-green eyes. I decided to wear my special emerald and silver necklace I made back in Germany, I made it during the time I had my first and biggest crush.

He was my best friend and just seeing him made me happy and feel good inside, but he never felt the same way about me more than a friend. So i made the necklace with those feelings but I haven't worn it since because when I was going to wear it the next day I found out I had to move and I never saw him again.

This was a year ago, but I'm over it now so I thought wearing this necklace would be perfect for my outfit and feelings today. I made my hair nice and way, wind blown look and put light make-up on. Some mascara and a little bit of eye-liner to make my eyes pop. I got downstairs to find a note from aunt Gilda in elegant writing saying:

Demetria, I had to go out this morning to pick up a few things and see a friend. I won't be back until late tonight, there's food in the fridge.

Love You, Aunty Gilda

p.s. your keys are in the car, have a great day at school and drive safely!

_Well that's an understatement, when's school ever fun? Unless a certain 6 foot, dark haired, chocolate brown eyed boy will be there… wow I'm becoming one of those over obsessed girls, oh god!_

I made a bagel and headed out to my car… MY car, wow it feels good to say that, something that belongs to me.

I put the key in the ignition and the car rumbled to life, but a good smooth rumble. It was so perfect.

I got to school with 15 minutes to spare before class so I could finally get my books in my locker in order. I got to all my classes on time; I was just dreading what I would do for lunch. I haven't met anyone except Julian, but I'm sure he wouldn't want to sit next to the new shy girl.

I walked into the cafeteria and bought a garden salad and an ice tea. I quickly turned around and smacked into something.

I fell to the ground and quickly felt for any spills or salad on me but some how there was none. I looked up to find the girl I smacked into and she was perfectly fine and smiling down at me, _that' weird, how could nothing have fallen, both our trays were perfectly still next to us on a table._

She extended her hand out to help me and said, "I'm so sorry about that, are you alright?" she said in a sweet tiny voice. She had read fire-like flowing hair down to her waist with piercing bright blue eyes with a sparkle of silver-gray in them. _Kind of like mine, weird._

After being confused and shocked not just at what had happened but because this girl is talking to me so sweetly.

"Ugh, um, no I'm perfectly fine, thank you", confusion clearly stated in my voice but she still seemed perky and said, "Well good, I am sorry, oh how rude of me, my name is Danita". **(Cool name in my spell checker so yeah). **

"Oh, don't be sorry, it's my fault as well I should have been paying more attention, and my name is Demetria".

"Well it's nice to meet you, would you like to sit with me for lunch Demetria?"

"Really? I mean, sure, why not".

She walked next to me and we stopped at a table in the middle of the cafeteria, she sat down and immediately bolted me with some questions.

"So Demetria, how long have you gone to this school for?" she said sweetly again and took a bite of her wrap.

"Well actually I just moved here a few days ago and I just started yesterday, what about you?"

"Serious?! Well I just moved here too, today's my first day". Excitement was rising in her voice followed by a smile bigger than the first. She started to play with her necklace while asking question, and I didn't seem to realize until now that there was a Black Delilah on it. _Oh Shit._

**Thank for reading! And once again I hope to update sooner.**

**Review & Comment Please :)**

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

**okay so im trying to update faster now, and also for some reason i had some time, or well just abandoned my homework like usual and probably going to fail a class, oh well. so if i dont update for a while again its cuz im trying to get an education now! ahhaa yea.... but anyways this chapter basically about her talking to Danita and Julian and getting around school. i know this story is kinda shity so far but im going to try harder on the later chapters hopefully! so enjoi for now! :) xoxox**

* * *

How could I have not noticed! She had all the features and hints someone could get, _well if they knew what I did. _

She had an unnatural beauty to her, a beautiful heart shaped face with amazing red hair. Her eyes were a steal blue with the signature gray silver in them, like mine… _wow wait, like mine? Ugh but I'm not a witch or anything my parents were human! It must just be a coincidence._

But how could I avoid her? I'm friends, well acquaintances with her now I can't just get up and leave and say I can't be friends with her. But I have to or she might find out that I know who she is and I could be killed as well as my aunt. _So, what am I suppose to do?!_

She seems so nice, but if she's from Night World, why is she talking to me? _Maybe it's a trick. _I don't have any friends though, and she doesn't seem to either.

Then I was suddenly interrupted from my thoughts.

"Demetria, hello?! Are you alright?"

"Oh, um, sorry about that I was just… spacing out, silly me!" I tried to not to sound or seem to obvious and bent my head down to play with my food.

"Well that's alright, for a minute I thought you were ignoring me" she laughed it off and took a sop of her water; she continued to say something else a little shyer.

"So I was wondering if you wouldn't mind pointing me in the direction of where the biology room 104 is. I'm still a little lost".

"Well I have that class next too, so of corse ill show you, we can go together" she instantly threw back on her warming smile. I was trying hard this time to make sure I put in an effort to be her friend; I'm usually pretty distant from most people so why not change a bit and try to make a friend! And I decided I don't care what she is or what I know, that doesn't matter now.

"Perfect! Thank-you, I'm so glad we met, will be great friends, I just know it!"

After biology I offered Danita a ride home later after school, but she said her grandma would be picking her up.

I made my way to my last class, welding.

The one class I feel like I belong in. When I got there we immediately were given an in class project to see how advanced we were. The task was to weld metals together to make something.

I could hear some guys behind me saying,

"Dude, I'm going to make a belt buckle with the batman sign on it!"

"No way man, I'm going to make ninja stars"

"Sweetness".

_Wow, I guess being in a class with all boys wasn't going to get any better than this…_

I went to a work bench and started to brain storm what I was going to make when I felt a light tap on my shoulder breaking me from my thoughts.

I turned around to find that familiar warming brown eyes looking down at me and a perfect set of teeth flashing their bright smile. _Julian…_

"Good thing you're in this class or I don't know what I would do, so what are you doing your project on?"

"What do you mean it's a good thing I'm in this class? Oh and my project, well I'm not to positive yet but hopefully a bit more creative than a belt buckle or ninja stars", we both started to laugh at my last comment but I was still hoping to hear why he wanted me in this class.

"Well you just squished my dreams, I was going to make ninja stars too!" he laughed such a beautiful and warming laugh, with those perfect white teeth showing, _oh jeeze here I go again, why is wrong with me. _

"But I'm glad you're in this class because I'll get to see you more often, and as you can tell this class is lacking a bit of brain cells". He rolled his eyes at the last part and pointed to the guys who were behind me.

_HE WANTED TO SEE ME!!!! Is this actually happening? Oh wow! Okay okay just play it cool._

"Well good, I'm glad we are in the same class too, oh and I got my car!" From there on we talked the rest of the class about my new car and welding ideas. I didn't mean to brag or seem too obnoxious about my car but I had to think of something to say. And I felt like I could tell Julian anything and really trust him.

* * *

**Thank for reading, and again im sorry its soo bad an boring now and im going to try harder!**

**Review and Comment Please!!!! i need some comments to let me know what i need to do and work on or add!!!!. xox**


	8. Chapter 7

When I got home that afternoon I went straight to my workshop in the back, I had a great idea for my welding project. And I knew I needed some time to get my head out of the gutter and do what I love to distract me.

But I couldn't put the thoughts out of my head. Danita is from Night World. But she wants to talk to me, and I want to be her friend. Should I just tell my aunt and see what she has to say about it, or just see how things go? I don't think Danita would ever hurt me or try some kind of witch spell or something.

And then there's Julian.

He's not just good looking, but he's also a great guy. As much as I was happy Danita and I might become good friends as she says so, I think there may be something for me and Julian, I almost have a pull towards him, I'm attracted to him but I also feel like I could spend an eternity with him. _Wow okay so I sound like an old woman for sure! Maybe I'm an old soul or something born into a young body_? _Okay enough of this old lady crap._

OH MY! I got the best idea now for my welding project!

I decided ill make a friendship bracelet, it will be all silver but the band will be like a feather, indicating a feather from a wing of a bird, freedom. Friendship should be honesty, trust and free.

…

A few hours later and I'm done, its perfect. I definitely should get a good mark out of this, its by far better then ninja stars or a batman belt buckle, not to brag or anything.

After that I made myself some dinner and went straight to bed. Aunty I guess was going to be pretty late as she said.

…

The next day I woke up and I was going to be late. I got dressed quickly in a pair of black skinny jeans with a magenta pink tank-top that's flowy and tight. I straightened my hair and swept my bangs to the side and wore little make-up. I decided to wear a gold necklace with a pink stone in the middle I made a while ago.

This necklace was made one day when I was going to sneak out to a carnival in town. A few girls in my class told me about it and invited me to go, my usual self would have denied and stayed in but for some reason I felt like rebelling and just going out and having fun, maybe this whole dangerous side of me was coming with my age. So I made the necklace with my rebel and reckless motions, I felt anxious and sexy a bit in one.

So I decided id wear it today, I'm becoming friends with a girl I shouldn't and I'm having feelings for a guy I would never have before. The necklace went perfect.

I was already in such a rush I ran down to the chick grabbed some apple juice and a muffin and kissed aunty on the cheek and left in a hurry. I didn't have time to chit-chat about school this morning or about her night out last night. Seeing as I don't even know when she came home, maybe she was seeing someone. Oh who cares, I got to get to school.

I arrived just on time and surprisingly I got a few whistles in the hall from guys and some complements from girls I would never expect to talk to me. Either it's the necklace or things are really just turning in a different direction for me.

"Demetria!" I heard a sweet but high pitch noise come from down the hall.

I turned around and there was Danita running up to me.

"Hey Danita, how's it going?"

"well hello, I'm pretty good, I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with me again at lunch today, friend?" a wary smile crept across her face clearly asking for my acceptance to sit with her but most importantly be her friend.

"Of course I will, friend" she beamed when I said this and took my arm in hers and we walked down the hall to the cafeteria.

We got our food and were about to sit down and Julian walked past me with a bunch of jocks I'm assuming, is amazing smile broke out on his face.

"Hey Demetria"

_I think I'm in heaven, but why would he even acknowledge me in front of his friends. Oh well, I'm on cloud nine. _

Me being the idiot I am, I just smiled back and could hardly choke out one tiny word, hey.

Danita pulled at my arm to sit down.

"Oh my, he is a fine looking boy, is he your boyfriend?"

"m m m-y boyfriend? Oh no no, just some guy in my welding class"

"Mhmm, looks more than just 'some guy', I think he likes you"

"Likes me! No way, why would a guy like him like a girl like me, I'm so plain and bland. There are definitely plenty of girls in this school he could like, like you! You're gorgeous!"

"You don't see yourself very clearly do you demy? Of course he should like a girl like you, you sweet not bland, your gorgeous not plain, he's lucky if he even gets a chance with you, plus you have way more than most girls in this school, you clearly don't think your miss next teen idol and are better then the rest of us, and that I think in my opinion is a lot pretty than being full of yourself"

I sat there speechless, I didn't know what exactly to say, but that was most likely the nicest thing someone has ever said to me.

"Thanks Danita, I'm glad I have a friend like you, and I'm glad your not a wanna be teen idol either!"

At that we both cracked out laughing, earning a bit of weird stares from some kids sitting close to us.

…

School was over and I was just putting my homework away in my backpack making sure to pack all my stuff. I was so glad it was the weekend; I had time to finish packing everything in the else and getting fully settled with aunty and maybe start a new project at my workshop at home.

Danita came running up to me

"Hey, um Demetria I was wondering maybe if you wanted to go shopping after school today and hang out?"

I was definitely in need of some new cloths, but I should talk to aunty first maybe about who Danita is, or about her evening last night.

Well I think that can wait for later, what's one girl's night going to really hurt anyways?

"Yea sure, let me just grab my stuff and will go to my car and get going."

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter is a tiny bit longer than the last one, and I'm soooooooooooo sorry its taking me forever to update, but I forced myself to sit down and do this, but I kind of NEED a beta,, someone who is going to help me fix my grammar mistakes one here, cuz I need the help. And someone who is going to remind me to update sooner! I need someone to nag me constantly lol. Oh and someone who will possibly give me some ideas to brew in my head for the upcoming chapters..**

**IF someone can follow those few rules/wants lol, than please be my beta! I need one badly!! **

**I hope this chapter didn't suck to much, and again sorry for the wait!!!**

**Xoxox **


End file.
